realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Charuntes
Charuntes Medium Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 9d8+50 (95 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares) in full plate armor, fly 40 ft. (average); base speed 30 ft. Armor Class: 25 (+1 Dex, +4 natural, +10 +2 full plate), touch 11, flat-footed 24 Base Attack/Grapple: +9/+16 Attack: +2 warhammer +18 melee (1d8+12) or snakes +16 melee (1d4+3 plus poison) Full Attack: +2 warhammer +18/+13 melee (1d8+12) and snakes +11 melee (1d4+3 plus poison) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Harvest souls, poison, spells Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to cold, electricity, paralysis, polymorph, poison, and mind-affecting spells and abilities, plane shift, tomb-tainted Saves: Fort +8, Ref +7, Will +10 Abilities: Str 25, Dex 12, Con 15, Int 14, Wis 19, Cha 16 Skills: Concentration +14, Diplomacy +5, Hide +8*, Intimidate +15, Knowledge (religion) +14, Knowledge (the planes) +14, Listen +16, Move Silently +8*, Sense Motive +16, Spellcraft +14, Spot +16, Survival +4 (+6 on other planes) (*includes armor check penalty) Feats: Greater Spell Focus (Necromancy), Spell Focus (Necromancy), Stand Still, Power Attack Environment: Gray Waste of Hades Organization: Solitary or band (2-4) Challenge Rating: 11 Treasure: Standard (includes combat gear) Alignment: Always neutral evil Advancement: 10-18 HD (Medium): 19-27 HD (Large) or by character class (cleric) Level Adjustment: — This winged humanoid has a vulturelike nose, pointed animalistic ears, and hissing snakes in place of hair. It is adorned in ornate full plate and brandishes a heavy, two-handed warhammer. Charuntes are fiends formed from the spirits of priests dedicated to deities of death. They travel to the Material Plane to harvest victims for their evil masters. Charuntes derive their name from the Etruscan demon of death, Charun, but now serve a number of death deities and greater fiends. While charuntes can be encountered anywhere, they are most likely to be found in tombs, graveyards, ruined temples, altars to a death deity, battlefields, death-cairns, and burial vaults or mounds. A charuntes stands 5 to 6 feet tall and weighs 125 to 200 pounds. Charuntes speak Abyssal, Common, Infernal, and Undercommon. COMBAT Charuntes fight with their heavy magical warhammers, while the venomous serpents on their heads strike with fangs. Charuntes use their spells to enhance their own battle prowess and to cull the weak and injured. A charuntes' natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Harvest Souls (Su): Charuntes carry the souls of those they kill back to their dark master. A creature killed by a charuntes cannot be returned to life by raise dead; a resurrection spell or more powerful magic is necessary. Plane Shift (Sp): Charuntes can enter any of the lower planes, the Astral Plane, or the Material Plane. This ability transports the charuntes and up to eight other creatures, provided they all link hands with the charuntes. It is otherwise similar to the spell of the same name (caster level 13th). Poison (Ex): Injury, Fortitude DC 16, initial damage and secondary damage 1d6 Con. The save DC is Constitution-based. Spells: Charuntes can cast divine spells as 9th-level clerics. A charuntes has access to two of the following domains: Darkness, Death, or Evil. The save DCs are Wisdom-based. Typical Cleric Spells Prepared (6/5+1/5+1/4+1/3+1/1+1; save DC 14 + spell level; necromancy spells DC 16 + spell level): 0—detect magic (x3), guidance, read magic, virtue; 1st—bane, command, deathwatch, divine favor, doom, obscuring mist*; 2nd—bull's strength, darkness, death knell*, desecrate, enthrall, owl's wisdom; 3rd—animate dead, bestow curse, blacklight*, dispel magic, prayer 4th—armour of darkness*, divine power, freedom of movement, poison; 5th—slay living, summon monsters V* (1d3 shadows); *Domain spell. Domains: Darkness and Death. Tomb-Tainted (Ex): Although outsiders, charuntes are harmed by positive energy and healed by negative energy. They are treated as undead for purposes of spells and effects that treat undead differently (such as searing light or holy water). A charuntes may be turned as if it were an undead creature with +4 turn resistance. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #210 (1994). Category:Outsiders